lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocalypse Bird
12 |attack_type = BLACK (1 - 3) |risk_level = ALEPH |good_mood = 8 - 12 |norm_mood = 4 - 7 |bad_mood = 0 - 3 |image2 = FragmentoftheUniversePreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = X |facility = yes}} "In chaotic cries of fear, somebody shouted. "It's the monster! Big terrible monster lives in the dark, black forest!'" - Tale of the Black Forest Apocalypse Bird is a monster Abnormality, which only appears when Punishing Bird, Bird of Judgement and Big Bird are merged together by entering into the 'Entrance to the Black Forest'. The monster possesses a body, wrapped with bandages, with the revealed head of Bird of Judgement at the top of it, and the mouth of Punishing Bird in front the body. It has big talons covered in bandages, as well coming from the top of the body, and big black wings with the several yellow eyes of Big Bird on it, coming from the back. Unlike other breaching Abnormalities, this one can't be suppressed by usual means, because it is immune to damage; and can only be defeated by destroying the 'eggs' around the facility. Its encyclopedia can be accessed from the encyclopedia menus of the other birds during the event, after they merged. Ability Its ability will trigger when Punishing Bird, Bird of Judgement and Big Bird are breaching at the same time. If 2 of the mentioned Abnormalities are breaching, the other will breach immediately and trigger the event. The event can only trigger on day 21 and onwards. When the condition is met, the event will start with a picture, beginning to tell the tale of The Black Forest. After that, a black portal gate, named the 'Entrance to the Black Forest' will appear in a random main room of a department. All the three birds will start to go towards the portal, ignoring their usual behavior, they will become immune to damage, untargetable, and cannot be stopped or stunned. The portal can be suppressed, which will end the event prematurely and return the Abnormalities to their containment units, but due to its high HP at 13,000 and Resistant defenses against All Damage (x0.3), it's usually not possible. When one of the birds reach the portal, a picture will appear, depending of which one of them reached the portal at the time, telling a part of their initial role in the story. The portal will change after each scene. When all the birds entered to the portal, another picture will appear, showing the 'monster' and after that, with a roar, Apocalypse Bird will be summoned. The whole facility's lights will shut down and Apocalypse Bird will cause Qliphoth Meltdowns in random Abnormality containments periodically across the facility (Sephirah Meltdown immunity doesn't affect these Meltdowns). From this point, the player cannot Pause or Speed up the time and neither enter to the pause menu. Apocalypse Bird can only teleport to the main department rooms and possess a variety of powerful attacks, listed here: * It can deal strong Black Damage to the employees and Abnormalities in front itself with its talons, shaking the screen when hitting the floor. * It can charge a yellow orb, to attract random employees in the facility to itself, by possessing them. Possessed employees will be freed from the Possession when reaching the Abnormality. * It can open its wings and charge yellow beams on its eyes to shoot them to nearby employees, dealing Black Damage. Both abilities related to Big Bird. * It can use a golden balance to deal Pale Damage to all the employees in the facility, ability of Bird of Judgement. * It can open the big red mouth in front its body to deal great Red Damage to the entities in front it, ability of Punishing Bird. The Abnormality can't be damaged due to being immune to every Damage Type and being untargetable, not to mention that, even if it were possible to be hit, it has an absurdly high amount of HP at 330,000. The only way to defeat it is by destroying the 3 'eggs' around the facility, taking out 1/3 of their HP; which will spawn in random main department rooms when Apocalypse Bird is summoned. All eggs are weaker to certain Damage Type and their appearances will change when their HP is dropped below 50%. Destroying one of the eggs will make appear a picture of the respective bird being defeated and removing part of the abilities of Apocalypse Bird, making it weaker. The 3 eggs, along with their appearance and effects, are: * Small Beak: A white egg similar to Punishing Bird's body, with a big red mouth at the front. It possess very high HP at 6400. Destroying it will block the ability of Punishing Bird of the monster. * Long Arm: An egg covered in bandages like Bird of Judgement's head. It possess very high HP at 9900. Destroying it will be able to access the game speed and pause functions, and also remove the ability of Bird of Judgement of the monster. * Big Eyes: A black egg covered on yellow eyes of Big Bird. It possess very high HP at 6400. Destroying it will turn the lights of the facility back on and limiting the use of Big Bird's ability of the monster. When all the eggs are destroyed, the last scene of the tale will appear, and after that, Apocalypse Bird will fall, defeated. All the birds will return to their containment rooms. The same event can't occur twice in the same day. All the Agents who survived the event will receive a Special E.G.O. Gift, called 'Through Dark Twilight', giving them a black wing with eyes at the back of the Agent (Slot Back Right), the same as Apocalypse Bird, and increase all the stats by 7. Additionally, the player will get Apocalypse Bird's E.G.O. Equipment (Weapon and Suit) after defeating the boss. The E.G.O. Weapon and Suit can be saved by returning to the Memory Repository or passing the day, but the E.G.O. Gift '''can only be kept upon passing the day. If an Agent in the facility is wearing the E.G.O. Weapon and/or Suit of Apocalypse Bird, the event will not occur if the birds breach. Origin Apocalypse Bird is the fusion of the powers of Big Bird, Bird of Judgement and Punishing Bird, in an attempt to protect the Black Forest from monsters, thinking that the forest was too big for them to protect, but that nobody else can protect it like them. When Apocalypse Bird appeared, darkness fell on the forest, causing chaos across it, with all the creatures of the forest escaping them. Apocalypse Bird ended alone in the Black Forest which it tried to protect, without sun or moon. The prophecy has been completed. The tale of the Black Forest can be found in its Encyclopedia Entries. Details Apocalypse Bird show preferences and even an amount of E-Boxes, but since can't be contained, these contents don't seem to be relevant. Apocalypse Bird's details are unlocked by possessing all 3 birds in the facility and can be accessed from the encyclopedia of the other birds during the transformation and event or in the Codex. Unlockable Information/Upgrades '''Basic Information Shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ALEPH), portrait, Damage Type ( B'''lack 1 - 3), the amount of E-Boxes (12) and their emotional state, although from the Damage Type to the next details are no in use. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor The percentage level list to the respective work. Not usable because cannot be contained. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4 * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "The Big Eyes confined the light." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "The Long Arm hid the time." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "The Small Beak whispered. endlessly…" * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "As long as they exist, the Apocalypse Bird will not disappear." Escape Information Information if the Abnormality can escape or not. This include their defenses when breaching: Red: Immuned (0.0) - White: Immuned (0.0) - Black: Immuned (0.0) - Pale: Immuned (0.0) Defenses of the Entrance to the Black Forest's Portal Gate: Red: Resistant (0.3) - White: Resistant (0.3) - Black: Resistant (0.3) - Pale: Resistant (0.3) Defenses of Small Beak: Red: Absorbed (-2.0) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Weak (1.2) - Pale: Endured (0.8) Defenses of Long Arm: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Absorbed (-2.0) Defenses of Big Eyes: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Weak (1.2) - Black: Absorbed (-2.0) - Pale: Endured (0.8) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +5 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Success Rate +5% The only way to obtain its E.G.O. '''Weapon, Suit and Gift is by defeating Apocalypse Bird. Only 1 copy can be obtained and cannot be increased by research. The E.G.O. Gift is given to all the Agents who survived through the event. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = ALEPH |Name = Twilight |Damage = R/W/B/P 12-18 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Medium |Cost = 999 (X) |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 1 |Requirements = All Stats above 110 |Description = "Eyes that never close, a scale that could measure all sins, and a beak that could swallow everything protected the Black Forest in peace, and those who could wield this could also bring peace." |SpecialAbility = "The employee with Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance, and Justice above 110 can equip. Attack by all attack types (R, W, B, P) Attack with special attack pattern at regular intervals If there is an employee wearing this equipment, Apocalypse bird will not appear."}} |-| Suit = ALEPH |Name = Twilight |RED = 0.3 Resistant |WHITE = 0.3 Resistant |BLACK = 0.3 Resistant |PALE = 0.5 Endured |Cost = 999 (X) |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 1 |Requirements = All Stats above 110 |Description = "Efforts of three birds to defeat the beast became one. It could stop countless incidents but you’d have to be prepared to step into the Black Forest." |SpecialAbility = "The lower the HP of an employee with that weapon, the greater the damage. If targets stay in the same passage for more than 5 seconds, take B damage every 5 seconds. Effect of equipping all E.G.O of the Apocalypse bird: The damage type of special ability is extended to R, W, B, P If there is an employee wearing this equipment, Apocalypse bird will not appear."}} |-| Gift = HP +7, SP +7, Success Rate +7, Work Speed +7, Movement Speed +7, Attack Speed +7 |Chance = Obtainable via Suppression - X |ObsLevel = X }} Story * "A bird that is known to come when the world is filled with sins. Many employees fear the advent of this bird. If we want to talk about this bird, we must tell the story of the black forest first. We must not forget that forest once so beautiful and peaceful. And apocalypse shall come after that." * " A long time ago, in a warm and dense forest lived three happy birds. The birds had no names, but creatures in the forest called them Big Bird, Long Bird, and Little Bird. Everyone lived freely and happily together in the forest in peace. The birds wanted the forest to be safe more than anyone, so creatures from outside can come and visit to have fun. It was a warm and sunny afternoon when a stranger visited the peaceful forest. He was a traveler, pioneer, and prophet, but at the same time, he was nothing. He wanted to come into the forest, but the birds didn’t let him because they found him suspicious. The stranger, angered, told the birds as he left. “Tragedies will come to this forest soon. It will be tainted with sins and evil, and fights will never stop. Tragedies will stop once a terrible monster devours everything. The sun and moon will shine upon you no longer; the forest will never go back to what it was before.” The birds became worried because of this prophecy. What if fights never stop, and a terrible monster devours everything as he said? The birds decided to become sentinels of the forest. They loved this forest, so they wanted to protect the creatures living in it and keep the peace. Big Bird, with his many eyes, watched over the forest to seek trespassers. Big Bird’s eyes can see very far, and things we can’t see. Then somebody said, “But what should we do if the monster comes in a night when everyone’s asleep?”. Big Bird became worried, so he burned all of his feathers to make an everlasting lantern. Now, creatures in the forest were under Big Bird’s watch day and night. Long Bird weighed the sins of creatures that enter the forest to keep peace. Long Bird’s scales could measure every sins, and were fair and just. Then somebody said, “But what should we do if the scales don’t tip to any direction?”. Long Bird became worried, so he made scales that tip to only one direction so he can get the result under any situation. Little Bird decided to punish bad creatures with his beak. Then somebody said, “But your beak is so small, no one would find it painful!”. Little Bird became worried, so he split his mouth to make it big enough to devour any creature in one bite. No one wanted visit the forest anymore. Bad rumors about the forest started spreading outside. “Whoever enters that forest ends up in a terrible situation!” “No creature is free because Big Bird is watching them all the time.” “Long Bird’s scales are not fair at all.” “Little Bird’s punishment is so scary.” The birds were angry. Why would they spread rumors like that when they were working hard to protect the forest? Fewer and fewer visitors came to the forest, creatures were complaining, fights broke out daily, and the birds worked even harder to make the forest peaceful again. “This forest is too big and wide to protect with only three of us.” “But there is no creature who can protect this forest but us.” “If we can merge our strength together, we might become stronger.” The day when Big Bird’s eyes that can see hundreds of kilometers away, Long Bird who can judge any sin, and Little Bird’s mouth that can devour everything merged together, darkness fell upon the forest. Creatures screamed in fear at the sight of the bird, the forest fell into chaos soon. In chaotic cries of fear, somebody shouted. “It’s the monster! Big terrible monster lives in the dark, black forest!” Monster? Three birds, now as one, looked around to find the monster but couldn’t find it. The bird started looking for the monster, wandering the forest. It’s dangerous if the monster is in the forest. But there was nothing. There were no creatures, no sun and moon, and no monster. All that is left is just a bird, and the black forest. Only cold, dark night continued from then. Rumors say, there is a terrible monster in the black forest where no one lives……" * " Every single light in the facility went crazy. They kept going on and off. I couldn’t even use a lighter. Then, warm light shone through. It looked like waning twilight, or rising morning sun. But as we all know, sunlight can’t come into the facility. We silently gazed at the light. A sudden darkness and weird gleam of light were enough reasons to be frightened. It was scarier than any gory scene we saw here. It was a fear of unknown itself……(omitted) ..Something was coming from afar. Incandescent lights like stars in the space, were walking towards us. They looked like Big Bird’s eyes, but it was not him. I heard those long arms scratching the floor. Someone whispered, “There’s someone who couldn’t run away.” There was an employee, kneeling on the floor, as if he couldn’t sense the thing approaching from behind him. He couldn’t scream. He was just meaninglessly struggling to move his legs. There was no heroic act of another employee standing against the monster, or even a scream that tells him to watch out. Everyone were just looking at him, expecting the terrible thing that was about to happen. Every step sent tremor to the whole facility. The monster was walking at a very slow pace, but it seemed so fast. It devoured the employee in one bite and that moment, everyone started screaming in chaos. I succeeded in numerous suppressions, but that day, for the first time, I regret ever joining the company. I was sure that I won’t get out of here alive. This helplessness overwhelmed me, I couldn’t even think about suppressing the monster. I think I’m the only one who is intact enough to write, among the survivors. The company will never tell new employees about the presence of that monster. But I want to warn them. That’s why I’m writing this." Trivia * Apocalypse Bird received a rework before its re-introduction to the new version after Legacy, with all the eggs having new appearances and also the portrait. * Apocalypse Bird is the first Abnormality that only appears for a specific event and is the fusion of other Abnormalities. * In the encyclopedia entries, in the Testimony of a survivor, is said that Apocalypse Bird was walking towards them, but Apocalypse Bird in-game can't walk, it teleports instead. * Apocalypse Bird seem to use a part of Fragment of the Universe's Details, due to it being a 'placeholder' Abnormality. * Completing Apocalypse Bird's event makes the Gebura's "Proving Power" mission automatically cleared (counts as 3 suppressions of different ALEPH-class abnormalities). * Apocalypse Bird has the highest amount of HP in the game, at 330,000 HP, which is far greater then the second highest at 22,000 HP from the Last Helix Gallery The Black Forest Beginning.png|The first scene, when the event starts The Black Forest Little Bird.png|When Punishing Bird reach the portal The Black Forest Long Bird.png|When Judgement Bird reach the portal The Black Forest Big Bird.png|When Big Bird reach the portal The Black Forest Monster.png|When all the birds reached the portal The Black Forest Long Bird Defeated.png|When 'Long Arm' has been destroyed The Black Forest Big Bird Defeated.png|When 'Big Eyes' has been destroyed The Black Forest Little Bird Defeated.png|When 'Small Beak' has been destroyed The Black Forest Ending.png|When all the eggs has been destroyed ApocalypseBirdGate1.png|'Entrance to the Black Forest' ApocalypseBirdGate2.png|After 1 bird entered ApocalypseBirdGate3.png|After 2 birds entered ApocalypseBirdGateDefeated.png|Gate Defeated ApocalypseBirdTeleporting.png|Apocalypse Bird about to teleport ApocalypseBirdBlackout.png|Blackout produced by Apocalypse Bird ApocalypseBirdSmallBeak.png|'Small Beak' ApocalypseBirdLongArm.png|'Long Arm' ApocalypseBirdBigEyes.png|'Big Eyes' ApocalypseBirdSmallBeakDamaged.png|Small Beak damaged ApocalypseBirdLongArmDamaged.png|Long Arm damaged ApocalypseBirdBigEyesDamaged.png|Big Eyes damaged ApocalypseBirdSmallBeakDefeated.png|Small Beak Defeated ApocalypseBirdLongArmDefeated.png|Long Arm Defeated ApocalypseBirdBigEyesDefeated.png|Big Eyes Defeated ApocalypseBirdPreparation.png|About to use Punishing Bird's ability ApocalypseBirdDevour.png|Attacking with its front mouth ApocalypseBirdCharging.png|Apocalypse Bird marking employees with Big Bird's ability ApocalypseBirdPossessedEmployee.png|An employee under Apocalypse Bird's mark ApocalypseBirdEyesCharging.png|Apocalypse Bird charging beams on its eyes ApocalypseBirdShooting.png|Shooting the beams ApocalypseBirdBalance.png|About to use its balance ApocalypseBirdDefeated.png|Defeated ApocalypseBirdTrait.png|"They withstood the twilight and faced the dawn. In the forest, did the birds twitter stop?" ApocalypseBirdDetailsUnlocked.png|Apocalypse Bird Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH Category:Animal Category:Original